Shitennou
by DaggerZero
Summary: AU. The kingdom ruled by the Shitennou are threatened and the gods Chosen must rescue their world befor it's too late. We finally know what the plan is. Poor Takao, being paired up with Kai ain't really easy. Yaoi warning. Takao/Kai, Max/Rei. Please R
1. Behind Closed Doors

AZ: Gack! It's my first BeyBlade fic. Hehehehehehehehe, Ok. This is AU and the couples are Kai/Tyson and Ray/Mariah. And an OC/OC (it's a yaoi couple, btw ^_^) Dunno if I'm going to do any other couples. This plot is still in the making. If you don't like any of the couples, then don't read, it your choice. Ok, on to the fic.

Shuichi: DZ/AZ doesn't own Beyblade, Gravi or any anime for that matter. Enjoy the fic! ^_^

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Seiryuu?" The redheaded man stood in the doorway waiting for a reply. The blue-haired man by the window turned.

"Ah, Suzaku. I've been waiting. Please come in." Seiryuu motioned to one of the plushy couches in the room. "We have much to discuss."

Suzaku took a seat closest to Seiryuu and looked at him expectantly. Seiryuu took a seat across from Suzaku and took a deep breath. 

"We finally found _it_." Seiryuu didn't paused to look at Suzaku's shocked reaction. "But the Asota Empire currently owns it."

"But that is where…?" Suzaku trailed. Seiryuu nodded. Suzaku's eyes became glazed, memories flooding before his eyes. "So what do we do now?"

Seiryuu sighed and stood, walking over the window. "We simply must retrieve _it_ from them. I know the Asota Empire and once they realize they have _it_, then they will surely use it for evil."

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Suzaku.

"We must notify Byakko and Genbu. Then we shall decide what to do." Seiryuu walked to a bell cord and pulled it twice. After a minute or two, the door opened to reveal a girl who looked of around fourteen, with long black hair. She bowed in front of Suzaku and Seiryuu. 

"What is your wish, kami-sama?" The girl asked.

Seiryuu moved to a table and took a piece of and quill and scrawled something on it. He put it into and enveloped and handed it to the girl. "Please deliver this to Byakko-sama and Genbu-sama. I believe both are in the Earth palace west of here."

The girl bowed to Seiryuu and Suzaku and exited the room. Suzaku looked at Seiryuu questioningly. "Is she…?"

Seiryuu nodded. "A Fire-child? Yes, she is."

"How? If she was, then I should have found her." Suzaku stared at Seiryuu.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Seiryuu looked at the ground. "I actually did not find her. My Chosen did. I was planning to send her to you, but she had grown attached to my Chosen, and I did not have the heart to separate her from him."

Suzaku chuckled. "You were always the soft one. And speaking of which, how is your Chosen?"

"Takao is well. He and Dragoon are quite the team. And how about yours?" Seiryuu inquired.

"Kai is…still reluctant. But Dranzer seems to think that Kai will accept his position one day and I trust in Dranzer. Although, I believe she has fallen for the boy." Suzaku smirked. 

Seiryuu smiled, but turned serious again. "We should send our Chosen to retrieve _it_."

"What?!" Suzaku looked at Seiryuu as if he had grown another head. "That…That is insane! Our Chosen's are barely of age! They cannot go up against an army!" 

"I know that. But it is the best chance we have. Besides, it is not like they are going to attack head. They just need to bring _it_ back." 

"Well, we should discuss this with Byakko and Genbu." Suzaku looked down. 

"Suzaku…?" Seiryuu crossed the room and sat besdie Suzaku.

Suzaku stood up and turned away from Seiryuu mumbling, "It is nothing…"

Seiryuu followed Suzaku and hugged him from behind whispering in his ear, "You know I will always know when something is wrong with you. Please tell me what it is." 

Suzaku shivered a bit and leaned into Seiryuu. "I had a dream…but I cannot remember anything, except that something horrible happened. I cannot take dreams lightly, you know?"

"I do." Seiryuu hugged him tighter. "But do not worry. I will protect you."

Suzaku turned around and kissed his lover. Seiryuu moaned a bit and pushed the smaller one into a nearby couch. Suzaku did not protest and soon the two were engaged in a tongue duel.

"I have missed you so much." Seiryuu mumbled into Suzaku's ear. "Why can't we just stay in the same place? Like you living here?"

Suzaku sighed. Sometimes his lover can be a way too stubborn than he preferred. "We have been over this before, Seiryuu. You have to stay here, and I have to stay at the Fire palace. This is our place."

"I know, but…I miss you so much." Seiryuu buried his head onto Suzaku's hair. "Being apart from you for long…"

Suzaku didn't respond, but kissed Seiryuu's ear and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Not long after that, the two were engaged in another tongue duel, Suzaku's hands roaming Seiryuu's back and Seiryuu playing with Suzaku's hair. Seiryuu moved down and undid a little bit of Suzaku's robed to put a trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest. Suzaku moaned and grasped Seiryuu's hair tightly. 

"It's been a long time…"Seiryuu whispered, his arousal making his voice breathy. Suzaku didn't respond with anything, but a nod. But before they get farther, the door opens suddenly and a scream is heard. 

(A/N: . Hehehehe…)

**********************************

Earlier:

Takao was napping under the shade of the tree, lying on a branch. His training for the day was over and he had time before his daily studies. This place on top of the mountain was a great place for solitude. No one around to bother him. At least he didn't think so. 

"Takao!!!" A familiar annoying voice shouted near his ear. Takao startled awake and almost fell from his perch. He balanced himself and looked down to see a young girl with long black hair looking up at him.

"Hikaru! You almost killed me!" Takao scowled and jumped down landing beside Hikaru. He looked at the younger girl and noticed her attire. She wore a blue traveling cloak and Seiryuu's emblem on her. "You're going somewhere?"

"Yea, I'm going to the Earth Palace. I thought you might want to know in case you want me to give a message to Max or something." Hikaru looked at Takao questioningly. 

"Uh, no, just tell him I said hi." Takao smiled at Hikaru. "And bring me back something?"

Hikaru laughed. "How did I know you were going to ask me that? Yea, will do. See you."

Then Hikaru stepped out near the edge of the mountain. Taking out a flute from her pocket, she blew onto it, yet no sound came. She put the flute back into her pocket and waited. It wasn't long until a red dragon appeared out of the sky and landed beside Hikaru. 

"Hello, Ryuujin." Hikaru petted the dragon and climbed onto it's back. She waved one last time to Takao before riding off. Takao watched her with a smile until she disappeared into the horizon. Dragoon poked his head out of his hiding place in Takao's shirt. 

"So she's going to the Earth Palace. I wonder what this is all about." Dragoon wondered. "Let's ask Seiryuu, Takao."

Takao nodded and Dragoon slipped out of Takao's shirt. The blue dragon suddenly grew bigger, and soon Takao and Dragoon took off into the sky heading for the Air Palace's direction. It only took them a couple if minutes to land in the inner courtyard of the palace where Dragoon resumed his smaller shape and once again went into Takao's shirt. Takao ran inside where he bumped into someone, causing him to fall on the floor. 

"Takao, where are you going in such a hurry?" The monk asked. 

"I need to talk to Seiryuu. Where is he?" Takao stood up only to get whacked in the head by the monk.

"You will address him as Seiryuu-sama, he is a god after all. And he is in his study, but he is entertaining Suzaku-sama at the moment."

"Ok! Thanks!" Takao hurried towards Seiryuu's study. He stopped in front of the door, but didn't bother to knock before opening the door. What he saw made him scream.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

TBC

Mehehehehe…Poor Tyson. Tell me what you guys think. Continue or no? Oy, btw, I'm using the Japanese names here coz it Tyson and Kenny sound modern for the setting. But I need help, coz I don't know Max's Japanese name. Does anyone know it? If you do, please tell me. Ok, Ciao!

Shuichi: please remember to R&R. 


	2. The Red Eyed Rival

AZ/DZ: Half day! I almost bought FAKE today. But I forgot my card at home and I didn't have enough cash. Grr…not fair T.T

Shuichi: A great man told me once: "Do not cry. You will get hungry if you cry."

AZ/DZ: -_-;; Does that great man happen to have a name of Ryuichi?

Shuichi: ^_^ Yes! Oh, you're so smart!

AZ/DZ: -_-;;;; On to the fic. I don't own Beyblades or Gravi, much to my dismay. I do own Hikaru, though and any other characters I'm going to make up. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hikaru stood up from her seat and walked to the window. The courtyard of the Water Palace lay before her sight and she stared at the people walking around. She saw a boy around sixteen with long black hair tied in a ponytail walking with another boy that had blonde hair. The latter was familiar to her and she called him.

"Max!!!" She waved at him from the window.

Max saw her as soon as his name was spoken and quickly headed towards her with a bright smile. 

"Hikaru." Max said after stopping in front of the window. The other boy had followed Max and stood behind him quietly. Max turned to his companion and said. "Rei, this is Hikaru. Hikaru this is Rei."

"Hello." Rei smiled at Hikaru. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Hikaru turned to Max. "So what's going on with you Max? Takao said that you've been gone for a while." 

"Well, I've been at the Earth Palace. Genbu-sama has been living there for quite a while now, and since I'm his Chosen, I had to stay with him." Max concluded. "Oh, and Rei is the Chosen for Byakko-sama. So why are you here?"

"Seiryuu told me to bring a message for Genbu-sama and Byakko-sama. Seemed rather important. Suzaku-sama was there, too. Anyways, one of the monks told me to wait in this room while they called them here. So here I am." Hikaru smiled. 

"And there they are." Max pointed behind her. Hikaru turned around to find two men, one with long silver-white hair and another with wild green hair, sitting in a couch that faced the chair she had sat on. They sat there smiling at Hikaru.

"Um…hi?" Hikaru offered.

"I believe you have something for us, ne?" The green haired one asked.

"Yes, Genbu-sama." Hikaru dug around her cloak for a moment before finding the letter, and giving it to the water god. She stood back a moment and let Genbu and Byakko read the letter.

"Did Seiryuu, or Suzaku tell you anything else?" Genbu asked Hikaru. Hikaru shook her head. "Well, this sounds serious. We must leave at once, then."

"Well, then." Byakko said. "We should start preparing now."

Hikaru turned to Max. "Well, see you soon. I'm gone!" 

"Wait a moment child." Genbu called to Hikaru as she walked to the door. Hikaru stopped and turned around. Genbu turned to the window where Max and Rei still stood. "Max, I want you to accompany her back to the Air Palace. We will follow soon enough."

"Rei, I want you to do the same." Byakko nodded to Rei. The two boys nodded and didn't question anything. Byakko turned to Genbu. "We should go inform our head priests and get ready for the trip."

Genbu and Byakko rose from their seats and left the room without another word. Hikaru turned to Max and Rei. "Looks like you guys are stuck with me." 

"I'm scared." Max feigned a scared look. 

"Very funny!" Hikaru frowned. Then remembered something. "Oh, I'm suppose to bring Takao back something."

"We'll take a detour on our way to the Air Palace." Max said. "It won't take long. We'd be at the Air Palace by sundown."

"Sounds great! Let's go." Hikaru said, jumping out of the window.

*******************************

Takao sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The breeze teased his long hair spilling it over his face. Takao tried to brush it off, but his movements only made him fall off his branch.

"Oof!!" Takao stood up and rubbed his butt. Dragoon's laughter filled the side of the mountain. "It's not funny!"

"I keep telling you to tie your hair. It gets in the way." Dragoon appeared beside Takao. 

"I like it this way." Takao pouted. He climbed his tree once again and settled himself for another nap. He almost managed it, but Dragoon shook him.

"Takao, in the southern horizon, look." Dragoon pointed. Takao opened his eyes and sat up. Something huge and red was coming his way. And it was getting larger and larger by the minute. Takao jumped down from his perch, not taking his eyes off the approaching figure.

"What is it?" Takao asked his Bit Beast. Dragoon stayed silent for a while, and then…he laughed. Takao looked at Dragoon. He didn't know what was funny. He looked back at the red form. "Dragoon? Why are you laughing?"

Dragoon shook his head and said nothing. Takao tried to grab his Bit Beast, but before he could, Dragoon began to shimmer. He turned into a blur of blue and before Takao knew it, there in front of him stood another boy who looked two years older than him. The youth had long blue hair like his master, blue eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. His blue tunic, made of silk, had Seiryuu's crest on it.

__

'Must be someone pretty important that Dragoon knows, if he's willing to turn into his human form.' Takao thought. The fast approaching figure was getting clearer and clearer by the second. To Takao, it appeared to be a large phoenix. Also someone was riding it. Takao waited for what felt like an eternity, anxious to see whom it was Dragoon was trying to impress. 

The phoenix was there and it landed on the small mountaintop near the tree. Takao saw that a youth was riding the phoenix. He had gray and blue hair. He was dressed in red armor that was similar to Takao's own armor, except Takao's was blue. The youth got off the phoenix and in a red blur, the phoenix had turned into a young woman around Dragoon's age. She had short spiky red hair, high-lighted with gold. Her dress was made of some red gossamer material that seemed to shine whenever she moved. 

"Hello, Dragoon." The girl's deep, warm voice made Takao feel like he was in the presence of a goddess. Dragoon walked towards her and stopped in front of her dropping to his knees. He took the girl's hand and kissed the back of it. 

"Nice to see you, Dranzer." Dragoon stood up in front of her staring into her eyes. And then before Dranzer could say anything back, Dragoon glomped her. 

"Ack, Dragoon. Baka! Get off me!!!" Dranzer struggled to get the other Bit Beast off of her. Dragoon laughed for a minute and then let her go. The two stood up with and irritated looking Dranzer and a very please looking Dragoon. 

"Takao, this is a good friend of mine, Dranzer. She is the resident Bit Beast at the Fire Palace and Suzaku's right hand man. Er, lady, or girl…" Dranzer hit Dragoon in the back of the head. Dragoon just laughed and hugged her. "I love you too, Dranzer."

Takao (sweat dropping through all of this) finally understood why Dragoon had turned into a human. He had heard many stories from Dragoon about the old days, when even the need for Chosens was not necessary. Dragoon and Dranzer, along with Draciel and Drigger the Bit Beasts of the Water Palace and Earth Palace, were old friends. But that was a long time ago. Takao then turned his attention to the boy who rode Dranzer. _'This guy must be Suzaku-sama's Chosen.'_

Takao walked towards the boy with a smile. "Hi, I'm Takao and I'm Seiryuu's Chosen. You must be Suzaku-sama's Chosen. Nice to meet you."

The boy stared at Takao coolly, his crystalline ruby eyes staring at Takao. 

"I'm Kai, your rival." He said in a cold, stoic monotone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AZ/DZ: ^__________^ I just got a new sn for AIM. It's "kaitaka tyka fan". Dontcha just love it? LOL Ok, well…Thank you to Rem for reviewing. Means a lot to me. You might notice, Dragoon sound like a four year old or something in his human form. Well, just think he's kinda like…Ryuichi from Gravi, or even Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei. ^_^ Ok, well, if anyone is reading this, I gotta ask a couple of questions.

1. Should Dranzer and Dragoon be romantically involved, or just be like brother and sister?

2. Should I pair Mariah and Rei up? I know I said it would me Rei/Mariah, but I'm starting to rethink it.

3. Should I pair Max up with Emily? Or someone else? If someone else, tell me whom you think would be good with Max.

Erm, ok, that's it. R&R peeps. Ciao!


	3. Mission From The Sun

AZ/DZ: Am I on a roll or what? ^_^ Geh, I wanna play DDR. Oh well. Um…I still am trying to decided for the pairings (except for Tyson and Kai). Oh well. Onto the fic.

Tsuzuki: *puppy-dog mode* AZ/DZ does not own Beyblades, Gravi or Yami no Matsuei, if she did, I would have my way with Hisoka. ^_^

AZ/DZ: Where's Shu-chan? He's suppose to do the Disclaimer.

Shuichi: I'm taking a break. 

AZ/DZ: ~_~;;;

Note: * means that the Bit Beast are talking to their masters telepathically.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suzaku gasped and smiled as he saw Kai, riding Dranzer, land in the Air Palace's courtyard with Takao not far behind. He turned to the bed where Seiryuu currently laid, sleeping.

"Seiryuu." Suzaku spoke softly. When Seiryuu didn't stir, Suzaku walked to his sleeping lover and shook him. "Seiryuu, wake up."

"Hnn…? You want some more, koi?" Seiryuu murmured not opening his eyes. Suzaku blushed at the comment and pushed Seiryuu off the bed. Seiryuu woke up with a yelp.

"What did you do that for?" Seiryuu stood up from his position in the floor and brushed himself off. 

" My Chosen is here, Seiryuu." Suzaku informed the other. "And I believe we should go down and meet them."

"Them?"

"Well, I believe Takao has already met Kai." Suzaku started for the door, but Seiryuu grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a quick, sweet kiss. Then the two were silent for a moment looking into each other's eyes. 

"W-we should g-go no-now." Suzaku said shakily. Seiryuu grinned and pulled his lover by the hand out the door.

********************************

"Where would Suzaku-sama be?" Kai asked the first monk he saw upon entering the palace. Takao frowned at Kai's bossy treatment. 

"He won't know, Kai." Takao smiled at the monk. "Don't worry, go on with your work.

My friend here's just impatient."

The monk turned to go and Kai glared at Takao. "I need to talk to Suzaku-sama."

"I told you, that guy wouldn't know, he's only a monk-in-training." Takao explained. "Don't they have monks-in-training at the Fire Palace? You should know what they look like."

"I don't associate with the monks." Kai stated. Takao rolled his eyes. _'It figures…'_ He thought. Kai crossed his arms and looked at Takao expectantly. "Well…?"

" 'Well' what?"

Kai sighed impatiently. "Aren't you going to tell me where Suzaku-sama is? Or do I have to look into every room here?"

"No, you don't have to look into every room in here. I think he's in… " Takao thought of where the fire god would be, and blushed when he figured out the most likely place. "But…I don't think he can be bothered now…coz, he's probably with Seiryuu at the moment…and they're um…busy…" 

Kai looked at him oddly for a moment before it dawned on him. "Oh, you mean you've caught them together? Oh well, tell me where they are. I need to speak to Suzaku-sama immediately."

Takao's eyes bulged. "You mean you know they're lover?! How?!"

"Probably the same way you found out." Kai responded looking around trying to figure out where Suzaku could be. The stairs looked like a good idea. "Now tell me where they are."

"But! But they could be BUSY!" Takao repeated. "What if…you walk in on them?!" 

"That only happens when one does not knock." A voice from the stairs said. Kai and Takao look to see Seiryuu and Suzaku walking down towards them. It was the blue haired god that spoke and Takao blushed a deep red remembering what happened earlier. Takao looked down and saw Kai on his knees. He did the same as to pay respect to his god. Kai and Takao both murmured their greetings and stood when Seiryuu and Suzaku told them to. 

"Well, I do not believe we need introductions." Suzaku looked at Takao and Kai. "What are you doing here, Kai?"

"I bring news from the palace." Kai monotoned. "It's very urgent, I must speak with you in private."

Suzaku frowned and nodded. Seiryuu walked to a bell cord by the stairs and pulled it. Soon a monk came and Seiryuu asked him to fix them snacks that were to be served in the West room. The four walked to the West room and each settled into chairs, Kai preferring to stand.

"I said, privately." Kai told Suzaku.

"It's alright for Seiryuu and Takao to hear." Suzaku said. He sat next to Seiryuu who was sitting opposite of Takao.

"Fine." Kai countered and took a deep breath. "The head priest for Amaterasu-sama has been to the Fire Palace. He says that something is wrong in Ryukku, the border city facing the Asota Empire's territory. Strange demons have been attacking the citizens of the city, leaving many dead."

"But, shouldn't there be a demon barrier for Ryukku?" Takao asked.

Kai nodded. "Yes. Ryukku, being a border city, has a demon barrier, but something is preventing the barrier from working." 

Suzaku asked. "What else did the head priest say?"

"He said that Amaterasu-sama wants the Shitennou to investigate. The priest will also come here and help with the investigation."

Everyone was silent for a while, before Seiryuu said, "Well, I think the best course of action would be to wait for Genbu and Byakko, and the head priest. In the meantime, we should prepare for Genbu and Byakko's arrival. I believe they will be here by tomorrow. Takao?"

"Yea?" (A/N: Takao/Tyson is so disrespectful! XD)

"Please escort Kai to his room. He will be staying in the room next to yours." Seiryuu said. Seiryuu stood up and then he turned to Suzaku and offered him his hand. Suzaku stood taking Seiryuu's hand. The two were almost out the door before Takao called out to them.

"Wait?!" Takao exclaimed. "Where are you two going?!"

Seiryuu grinned lecherously and said, "Somewhere where you will not see us doing…_busy work_." 

Takao blushed, making an indignant noise as the two lovers can be heard laughing from outside the door. He turned crossing his arms and then he saw Kai standing by the window, a blank expression on his face. Takao sighed heavily. "Guess you're stuck with me. Come on. I'll take you to your room."

Takao turned and walked out the room only looking back once to make sure Kai followed him. Takao didn't like Kai much. He was arrogant and bossy. The type of guy that seemed too uptight and wouldn't get along with him well. 

*Don't worry about Kai.* Dragoon said to Takao. *He'll lighten up once you get to know him.*

__

"How do you know, Dragoon." Takao thought.

*Dranzer says that Kai is just like that at first.* Dragoon informed him. Takao snorted mentally. It sounded doubtful to him. 

__

"Whatever."

Takao stopped when they reached the hallway of their rooms. He pointed to the last door and said, "That's my room. Yours is the one next to it on the right. The one on the left is my friend's Hikaru. You'll meet her when she gets back. Don't try to do anything funny with her or your head will be mine."

Kai just glared at Takao and walked into his room. Takao shrugged and muttered insults under his breath. 

*Maybe the threat was a bit harsh.* Dragoon said. 

__

"Aren't you forgetting. Hikaru is a fire child. And since Kai is Suzaku-sama's Chosen, I'm guessing he's also a fire child. Fire children are attracted to each other, like Air children are attracted to each other. I don't want anyone messing with Hikaru. She's only fourteen."

*Do you really think Kai is the type?"

__

"Well, I don't really know him, but I'm not taking any chances."

*You weren't like this with Max.*

__

"Max wasn't like Mr. I'm-so-cool-for-anyone there." 

*Never judge a book by it's cover.*

Takao was about to say something when a few screams were heard from the outside. Takao ran to the palace entrance and was horrified at the site before him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AZ/DZ: Ehehehehehe…I like seeing Takao as the big brother type. Thanks to:

Rem: I have Gravitation Tv Series and the first volume of the Yami no Matsuei manga, and that's it. You rock too! ^_^ I think I will make it Rei and Max. Thanks for the advice.

Chibi Kitty: Thanks! I also think Dragoon and Dranzer would look cute.

Well, that's about it. Tell me if ya like the chapter. Ciao!


	4. Demon ButtKickin' Time!

AZ/DZ: ^_______________________________^

Shuichi: Eh? You look happy.

AZ/DZ: ^____________________________________________^

Tsuzuki: Yes, she's definitely happy. Well…? *smacks DZ with FPOD (frying pan of doom)

AZ/DZ: @_@ OW!!! Hey! What was that for?!

Tsuzuki: You need to get on with the fic! 

AZ/DZ: Hai…ok, but I'm just so happy today! ^________________________^

Shuichi: Why? 

AZ/DZ: I dunno… ^_^;; 

Zero: Onna! What an idiot. 

AZ/DZ: Why you-?! When did you get here?! Come here and say that to my face. *grabs pan from Tsuzuki and chases Zero with it*

Tsuzuki: This is where we say. "On with the fic."

Shuichi: If she'll stop chasing Zero and starts writing. Oh well, u_u0, DZ does not own Gravi, Beyblades, Yamo no Matsuei and Megami Kouhosei. If she did, many young bishie would never have to sleep alone at night ^_^

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kyojyu was afraid. He could feel his horse beneath him tremble in fear, too. He looked at his master beside him on his own horse. The priest's passive face gave away nothing. If Kyojyu's master felt the evil force that was following them, he didn't show it. Kyojyu hoped his master felt it too, and was formulating a plan to either escape or confront the evil without loosing their lives. 

"Kyojyu." His master's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We will be nearing the Air Palace soon. Do not worry. See those blue towers, that is our destination."

"Yes master." Kyojyu nodded, but he still couldn't help contain the fear within him. He had felt the evil presence yesterday, a few hours after they had left the Fire Palace. He tried to meditate to calm himself down a bit, but it wasn't working. _'Amaterasu-sama, please look after us.'_

The silence did not help Kyojyu's nerves at all. Yes, it was usually quiet, but not this quiet. A deathly kind of silence. As if the animals were afraid to move, to make a sound. Kyojyu's heart skipped a beat. It seems that the evil had become stronger, at least his aura did. Like it was getting closer. Kyojyu's master motioned for him to stop and waited a moment, closing his eyes. Then his head snapped up.

"Kyojyu! Run!" The master shouted at his novice as he spurred his horse onward. Kyojyu did the same, the feeling the evil aura coming closer. He knew his own horse could feel it, and urged it to go faster. He could see the blue towers of the Air Palace just within reach. Kyojyu focused on the blue towers, feeling a little better. The evil aura seems to be disappearing. Maybe the sight of the Air Palace made it give up. A scream from his master made him look up. Something big and dark was ahead of them. Kyojyu also screamed. He could feel the evil aura, the strongest he's ever felt, and that was saying something. His master reined his horse to a stop and took out some magic talismans, casting a kekkai around Kyojyu and himself. 

"Master, what are we going to do?" Kyojyu asked.

"We must reach the Air Palace! We will find help there." The head priest shouted and started to urge his horse onwards. Kyojyu did so, too, keeping his eyes on the monster. It looked like a shadow, with no particular form. The only thing distinctive about it was it's eyes that glowed in green. A shadow monster, a powerful one, Kyojyu thought. They charged head on, the monster not moving from it's spot. Just before they could almost run over the monster, it jumped. Kyojyu and his master took the opportunity to go faster. 

Kyojyu could see the Air Palace's gates. His master called out to the watch tower, holding up a piece of blue cloth with a dragon gilded in gold. Seeing this, the men in the watch tower quickly opened up. They were almost at the gates when the shadow monster appeared yet again. It jumped towards the head priest, shattering the kekkai he made around himself. Kyojyu screamed in fright as he saw the monster strike at his master. His master managed to dodge the full blow, but the monster had to thrown him off his horse. He landed just inside the courtyard.

"Master!" Concerned for his master, Kyojyu got off his horse and ran to his master. The monster readied for another attack jumping into the air. Kyojyu was frozen in fear. His master fumbled inside his cloak for more talismans. The monster was coming back down from his jump, a shadowy claw poised for attack. Kyojyu looked away, tensing himself for the blow. It never came, only a swishing sound and something wet and warm trickling down his arm. Kyojyu looked and wished he hadn't. It was blood that trickled down Kyojyu's arm. His master's horse laid dead, shredded to ribbons in front of them. Kyojyu was going to be sick. 

The monster jumped back, preparing for another assault. Kyojyu's master had found fudas from his cloak, and started to chant a spell. As the demon came back from his ascent, Kyojyu's master shoved his hands forward and a huge amount of energy came from his hands aimed straight at the demon. The energy blast collided with the demon and a huge explosion brightened the sky over the palace.

"Kyojyu." Kyojyu looked at his master. He looked pale, and very sick. Sweat poured from his brow and he was breathing hard. His dilated eyes tried narrowed, trying to focus on Kyojyu. "That was the last of my energy. It was the only thing I could do to save you. Soon I will be…"

"No!" Kyojyu exclaimed. 

His masters hand dug into his cloak and took out a scroll, placing it into Kyojyu's hand. "Take this, you are now the next head priest for Amaterasu-sama. Take good care of Dizzara for me. I know she will like you, as she liked me."

The master's eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped. Kyojyu shook, and tears started to slide from his eyes. Kyojyu buried his head on his dead master's chest as a sob escaped from him. This was the one person that he cared about the most. The person who raised, and cared for him. How could he be gone?

__

This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so helpless… Kyojyu thought. But before Kyojyu could grieve further, one of the monks shouted out. Kyojyu looked up to see the demon still in one piece. _No! I can't be! But master…_

As if hearing Kyojyu's thought the demon cackled and said, "Your master is strong. But not strong enough."

Kyojyu's eyes widened, once again frozen in fear. If master's spell couldn't destroy it, then even he couldn't do anything. He was only the priest's novice-in-training. Well, technically he was the head priest now, but…Kyojyu didn't think he was even powerful enough to defeat a weak demon, let alone this one. 

"What can you do against me, little one?" The demon taunted Kyojyu. "Hahahahahahaha!!!!! Your master was a fool wasting his life force on trying to destroy me. Now, no one can stop me!"

"Oh, I don't think so." A voice said. Kyojyo looked behind him to identify the disembodied voice. By the palace entrance he saw a boy around his age with long blue hair tied low. Judging by his clothes, the boy was no ordinary monk. His cocky smile disappeared when he looked at Kyojyu and asked, "Are you okay?" 

Kyojyu nodded, and the boy proceeded to walk forward. He stopped right behind Kyojyu. "Hey mister, I don't know what your problem is, but this is the Air Palace. The Air god, Seiryuu, one of the four Shitennou, lives here, and I assure you, he will not be pleased when he hears of this. So, instead of his consequences, I've decided to take pity on you, and just kill you now."

"You arrogant fool." The demon seemed to smile, although there was no change in it's face. "I do not fear you. A mere boy like you cannot defeat me. Even that old priest cannot defeat me, how could you defeat me?"

"Easily." Takao smirked. He was horrified at the scene he stumbled upon after he ran from his room to the courtyard. He didn't know who the man and the boy was, and why the demon was after them, but when the old man died, Takao felt the boy's sorrow. It made him angry how the demon laughed at him. The demon would pay. "I am Takao Kinomiya, Blue Dragon Order, Keeper of the Air Bey, Master of Dragoon, Guardian of the East, and Seiryuu's Chosen." (A/N: Hehehehehehe, he likes titles)

"Titles do not impress me." The demon said. He made a move for another attack. Takao moved forward, shielding Kyojyu. The monster cackled loudly his claws poised for another attack. "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Foolish human!"

Takao glowed blue. The air around him hummed, wind picking up. At first it was a slow breeze, then it became a raging wind. He put his hands together, making a small blue energy ball glow. Taking his hands apart slowly, the blue ball grew, until it was the size of a small boulder. (A/N: I wanted to say basketball, but I don't think they'd have that then ~_~;;;) He raised his hands and threw the energy ball at the demon. It took the demon's arm off, disabling his first try at attacking. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! You will pay for that!" (A/N: Couldn't resist the classic line) The demon screamed at Takao. It lunged at him, but before it could get to Takao, Dragoon's gargantuan form loomed above the demon. Then with a swish of his tail, the demon smashed against a nearby tree. It tried to stand up, but failed. Takao walked over to the demon, a grim expression on his face.

"Should I kill you, or banish you into the Dark Lands?" Takao thought for a while. "Or should I let Seiryuu deal with you…"

As Takao pondered this, he didn't see the demon reaching behind him pushing his remaining hand into a wound. Takao turned towards Dragoon who reverted into human form. "What should I do, Dragoon?"

Before Dragoon could answer, Takao heard the demon starting to chuckle. He turned quickly to see the demon's bloody claws. Takao looked a little bit nervous and backed away slowly. The demon rose slowly, now laughing maniacally. "You should have just killed me when I was down."

The demon flicked his wrist and the blood from it flew towards Takao. Takao panicked, frozen in shock. A strong demon's blood can be very harmful to human, even on the verge of death, a demon can use it's own blood as a last resort. But before the demon's blood could touch Takao, a big wall of flame shielded Takao, and Dranzer's phoenix form appeared.

"Fire Arrows!" Dranzer shot flames at the demon obliterating it. The only last visible evidence of the demon was it's ashes on the tree. Takao turned around to see Kai standing at the palace entrance. He ran over to him with a huge smile.

"Hey Kai! That was some move! Thanks for saving me!" He grinned at the boy placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kai's face was stoic, but his crystalline ruby eyes narrowed. "You're a moron. You should have killed that demon already. You need more skills." And with that, Kai walked off.

Takao stood there dumbfounded. Then he turned red, and angry red. He contemplated going after Kai and picking a fight, but he remembered about the boy. He turned around and walked towards the boy who was staring off into space. Dragoon, who had glomped Dranzer when she turned into her human form, stopped harassing Dranzer and also payed attention to Kyojyu. 

"Hey," Takao shook Kyojyu. "Are you all right? I'm sorry about…um, him."

Kyojyu looked at Takao with tear-filled eyes. He didn't say anything, but his look was grateful. Takao nodded and accepted his thanks. He called a couple of monks over asked them to assist Kyojyu with his master. Kyojyu let them take his master away, trying to think of what to do. He didn't know much about the situation at hand, just that his master was to tell the Shitennou information about the trouble in Ryukku. But he didn't know anything about that.

__

What do I do?! Kyojyu thought.

*That is why I'm here*

"Who said that?" Kyojyu said aloud. Takao, Dragoon and Dranzer turned to him. Before they could ask anything, the scroll that Kyojyu's master had given began to glow. A flash of white, and then before them was a silver haired girl, in white flowing robes was standing before them. Dragoon laughed, instantly knowing who is was. 

"Dizzi!!!" He cried and proceeded to glomp her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AZ/DZ: Ah, sorry that took so long. I'm not gonna be able to update a whole lot this month. Gomen. I'll try to update each week. This is gonna be a long one. ^_^

Shuichi: Don't worry, we'll be here to keep you company.

Tsuzuki: Yea! This is fun. And now thanks to the following people who reviewed:

Rem: Thank! I think so, too. ^_^ I do believe you're right. Takao is taking it very offensively coz he's definitely into Kai. Hehehehehe, and being reviewed make me feel giddy, so there. LOL

Ravens Quill: I'll keep them coming, don't worry.

AZ/DZ: Ah, well that's it. Thanks! And remember Read & Review. Ciao!


	5. Who?

DZ: I feel sick…

Takao: Ah, don't worry. We'll take care of you!

DZ: *sees all the Bladebreakers there, then looks around* What the-?! Where's Shuichi? Where's Tsuzuki?!

Max: Chill, DZ. Shuichi got taken away by this tall dude with long blonde hair. He threatened Shuichi with a gun and said he had to go to work.

Rei: He was scary…and Tsuzuki was dragged off by Hisoka. Something about him slacking off and needed to do paper work. Poor Tsuzuki…he tried to beg Hisoka to stay, but Hisoka didn't give in…and then Hisoka had to use…force. ^^U

DZ: ^^U Ok…ah, where were we…Oh yeah! On with the fic…wait hold on. *runs to the bath room, retching noises can be heard*

Kyojyu: Is she gonna be ok?

Kai: She just probably ate too much. Like Takao usually is.

Takao: Kai-koibito…*whining and then clinging to Kai* You don't really mean that!!!

Kai: *trying to dislodge Takao from him* Geh…don't call me that! Get off of me!!! Since when am I your koibito?! 

Takao: But you this is an **_us_** fic…so…

Kai: *a little too forcefully* I am not your koibito!!! 

Takao: *tears start to pour from his eyes and runs away crying* You're sooooo mean!!!!!! T.T

DZ: *back from the bathroom* What did I miss? Eh? Where's Takao?

Kenny: *points to DZ's room* He ran in there crying.

DZ: What? Why? What happened?

Max: Well…*looks at Kai* Ask Kai.

Kai: *glares at Max* Hn…ok, so I said I wasn't his lover. It's the truth.

Rei: You didn't have to do it so forcefully, you know. You might not have feelings, but others certainly do.

DZ: Eh…ok, peeps…read on while we try to get Takao out of my room. *glares at Kai*

Kai: She doesn't own us, Beyblades, Gravitation and Yami no Matsuei. Thank God!

DZ: I heard that!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kai woke up with a start, sitting up in his bed. He looked outside, the window opened. The sun shined, a light breeze playing with the trees. It's serenity conflicted with Kai thoughts and feelings. Cold sweat poured from his brow and his breathing was uneven.

*What is wrong, Kai?* Dranzer asked through the mind link.

'That dream…' Kai closed his eyes. It was a dream that haunted him ever since he was a small boy. 'I haven't had that dream in so long, though…'

*Something you ate?* Dranzer offered. Kai raised a brow. He was not that type of person. 

"It's okay, Dranzer." He said out loud looking at where the red bird perched. "It's just a dream."

He got out of the bed and got ready for the day. Managing to settle with the unfamiliar room, he was dressed and ready in no time. But the thoughts of his dream were still not forgotten by the time he was ready. That dream always shook him to the core…not that he remembered much, but it always came with a feeling, a very strong feeling. No, it wasn't just one feeling. It was a mix of emotions. A good sort of fear, bittersweet longing, anxiety, a hungry need, lust and…

Kai snorted trying not to think of the last. He shook his head to clear himself of the emotions, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart. He didn't need this now, after yesterday's events, it showed how much danger the country was in, and being a Chosen, his duty was clear. Pausing at the door, Kai let that last feeling wash over him a bit. That feeling came with four words that w said by…someone. Who? Whispering those silent words, Kai left the room.

Dranzer, changing into her human form, looked into a mirror on the wall. She was smirking at the thought of that last feeling invading her master's heart. Kai didn't know it, but she had heard the words he uttered before leaving the room. 

"You are my destiny." She said, the words rolling off her tongue. Her master was right. Who?

*************************

Someone was tickling his nose. Takao swatted away whatever it was. And turned, only to fall off the bed. He yelped and growled; fully awake by then He stood up to see two familiar forms (and one unfamiliar in the background) chuckling at him. He brightened up with a smile.

"Hikaru! Max! When did you guys come?" Takao asked. 

"Just this morning. We would have gotten here yesterday, but we had to stop over since it was raining." Max said. "Of course it usually rains in the Water Palace."

"Yeah, and we were waiting for you, coz Seiryuu said something about having a long day yesterday, but we couldn't wait any longer." Hikaru said. "So, what happened yesterday?"

Takao opened his mouth to say something, but his stomach spoke first. The other sweat dropped and Max spoke up. "Maybe you could tell us after brunch."

Takao laughed and rubbed his head. He walked past the other two to the boy that stood behind them, watching silently. He stopped in front of the boy noting his large golden eyes, and long black hair.

"Hi! I'm Takao!" He held out his hand. The stranger took it, slightly hesitant.

"I'm Rei, Byakko's Chosen. Max told me all about you." Rei said. He smiled as Takao turned to Max and stuck his tongue, saying something about flattery and insults.

"Well, we should go. I really wanna hear about what happened yesterday." Hikaru said. Taking Takao by the arm, she dragged him out of his room, Rei and Max following behind. 

"Whoa!" Takao yelped, getting out of Hikaru's grip. "Hold on. I want you guys to meet someone."

Walking across the hall, with the other following, Takao went to the door next to Hikaru's and knocked. He waited a bit impatiently, knocking a second time. The door opened slowly to reveal Dizzara, or Dizzi, as Dragoon called her. She smiled at Takao and said.

"Kyojyu is still asleep. I will tell him you came to visit." She said in a soft voice. Takao nodded and left. They didn't say anything until they were in the dining room, seating themselves and waiting to be served some food. A couple of lesser monks came to serve them and after they had gone, Takao told of what happened yesterday.

"Wow, that's some adventure. I wish I coulda been here." Hikaru pouted, while Takao just smirked at her.

"So, where is this Kai person?" Max asked. "They said that Suzaku's Chosen was very powerful, but he was also rebellious."

"I heard he's still refusing to be one of us." Rei said. "And they say he has youkai blood." 

Takao frowned. "I don't think we should really be discussing this. He is one of us, you know? It wouldn't be good to talk about a friend like that."

"I would hardly think what he said to you yesterday was friendly." A voice from the door said. The group looked up from their meal to see Dizzi, with Kyojyu behind her, standing by the door. Takao opened his mouth to say something, but closed in an after thought. Instead, he smiled at Kyojyu and invited him to sit with them. "Hey, Kyo. Come on and have breakfast with us. You had a tough day yesterday, you must be hungry."

"Oh sure, ignore the sacred spirit." Dizzi commented. 

"You can join too." Dragoon was once again back into his human form. "How's it been, Dizzi? More than like a couple of thousands of year, ne?"

"Yeah, I hear Dranzer's here too." Dizzi smiled. "It seems we have a reunion at hand. Since all of the Chosens are here, Drigger and Draciel are here also."

"Correct there!" A sudden flash of purple-ish light and there before the group appeared a boy that looked around sixteen seasons. He had green hair on a high ponytail and his eyes were a contrasting purple. "Hiya there!"

"Draciel!" Dragoon's glomp attack struck Draciel full on. They both tumbled to the floor in a heap.

"Hmph. You were always such a child." A flash of green and a youth close to Dragoon's age was there. His short black hair and unsettling brown eyes regarded Dragoon with a sort of superiority. Dragoon got off Draciel to use his glomp attack on Drigger, but before he could, Drigger's fist hand found it's way rather forcefully on Dragoon's head.

"Itai...it hurts." Dragoon groaned his face stuck onto the floor. The humans in the room regarded the scene with much mirth and it wasn't before long that everyone was laughing out loud. "So glad you all are getting a laugh out of my malady."

"Oh, c'mon, Dragoon. You had it coming." Dizzi chuckled. Dragoon just harrumphed and turned to the window. The others just continued on with their meal, the topic of the conversation before forgotten. By all, but one.

Takao was silent for the rest of the meal; his contemplating his new found knowledge of a certain Suzaku Chosen. His brow furrowed as he thought of Kai's harsh words yesterday. Sticking his tongue out unconsciously, Takao thought of ways to get back at the cold Chosen.

"...something painful, maybe..." Takao said aloud. He mumbled other things chuckling at them. But not known to him, the others were intently listening to him scheming. "Oh, I'm going to get him..."

"Get who?" Max's face popped up inches from Takao's. Takao "eeped" while jumping backwards, almost tumbling over his chair. 

"Geez, Max. You almost scared me to death there." Takao said. "I was just thinking..."

"Did it hurt?" Hikaru smirked. Takao just stuck his tongue out while the others laughed. They went back to their meal while the sacred spirits conversed with each other catching up on the past thousand years.

After lunch, Takao and Hikaru decided to give the group a tour of the palace since Kyojyu and Rei had never been there. Rei, being a Chosen asked to see the training room.

"I always had a feeling boys had a one track mind." Hikaru joked. Max and Takao laughed, while Rei pretended to be offended and mumbling something about cheeky fourteen year olds.

"Well, here we are." Takao stopped in front of an ornately designed door. He pushed it lightly, the door opening with a creak. The group stepped inside hearing a pounding sound. Takao looked to the source of the sound finding Kai punching on a boxing dummy. Takao could see sweat glistening from his back, as Kai didn't have his shirt on. He could hear Hikaru release her breath and giggle softly. Rolling his eyes, Takao tiptoed towards the unknowing boy, motioning to the other to be quiet. When he got close enough, Takao put a hand on Kai's shoulder and said, "Hiya Kai!"

Barely side stepped to avoid Kai's right hook. This made Takao loose his balance and he fell to the floor on his butt. Takao got up, rubbing his butt as he said, "Geez...a little paranoid, aren't we? I wasn't gonna jump you, ya know?"

"Don't you ever touch me again." Kai glared at Takao for a minute and then moved to a nearby table where he put his belongings. Takao, knowing that he was not getting anything else from Kai, went back to the group and they proceeded with the tour. Kai was unwrapping the bandages from his knuckles as he listened to the group move on. When they were out of the training room, only then did he release the breath he was holding. 

*Your heart is beating rapidly.* Dranzer said in his mind.

__

"I know..." Kai closed his eyes. It wasn't because Takao had scared him, but when Takao touched him, something happened. He saw flashes of _something_. It was like that dream. Kai knew the boy was oblivious to what he saw, but why did Takao set off that reaction on Kai? And those words...Kai heard them yet again. Who?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: C'mon Kai...please! I'm begging you! I want my room back!

Kai:...no...

DZ: Awww, man. Have you no pity? And can't you just hear the agony in there? *points to her bedroom door, Takao can be heard shrieking/wailing (like a banshee)*

Kai: *pauses for a moment* No. *wailing gets louder, everyone covers their ears*

Max, Rei & Kyojyu: Kai! For the love of- Just do it!

DZ: Yea! Before we go feckin' deaf!!! 

Kai: *sighs* Alright, but you owe me, DZ. And it's only for this fanfic.

DZ: Yea, yea. Just shut him up!

Kai: *gets close to the door and knocks* Takao, come out. I-I-I...

Takao: *from inside the room* You're what?

Kai: -_-;; I think he's just playing us...*sniffling is heard* Uh, I'M SORRY!

Takao: *opens the door and glomps Kai* ^_^ OK! But you have to call me koi!

Kai: Only for this fic...

Takao: *cuddles Kai* That's good enough! ^_______^

DZ: ~_~;; Glad that's over. Anyways. Ugh, I planned more for this chapter. Oh well, guess more chapters then. Uh, and about the dream thing. There won't be anymore dream thingies for Kai, well it will be mentioned once for another chapter, but that's going to be it, until the very end or where ever I need it to be. And the "You are my destiny" line is from Tokyo Renaikitan. Eheh...I just loved the line, I hadta add that in. Mmk. That's it. Thanks to:

Chibi Kitty: Yea, Kyojyu can be such a cutie. 

BlackKitty-chan: *blushes* Yea, I did find the hidden phrase. Thanks! I know how you feel. TyKa 4 EVER!!!

Ok, I'm going to go now. Ciao!


	6. Plans

DZ: Yo! *smacks herself on the head* I have got to stop saying that...

Max: Why? Yo is a very acceptable greeting. 

DZ: But I'm starting to sound like Blood.

Blood: Yo! Someone say my name?

Ishuca: Hello!

Max: DZ, who are these guys?

DZ: Eh...It's a long explanation. I'll explain while they go and read the fic. 

Max: Ok ^_^

Takao: *clinging to Kai* DZ does not own Beyblades, or...Koori no Mamono no Monogatari. Wow, that was a mouthful.

DZ: ^_^;; On with the fic.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Max woke up when he felt something, wait, no, _someone_ moving beside him under the covers. He lifted the covers slowly to reveal Draciel in human form cuddled up to Max's side. Max smiled figuring Draciel would do something like this. Draciel was never comfortable in new places, and would usually seek familiar company. Namely his master.

"Draciel..." Max said softly. "It's morning already. Genbu-sama should be arriving today."

Draciel just moaned and hugged Max tightly like a human teddy bear. Max sighed exasperatedly. Draciel was always a heavy sleeper in his human form. Mumbling revenge, Max tried to pry himself out of Draciel's grasp. "Tried" being the key word. Draciel's embrace was like a vice grip. Max sighed once again. It was evident Draciel wasn't going to let go any time soon. 

"Aww, c'mon..." Max tried once again before giving up. He relaxed against the bed and studied the body next to him. Draciel's bright green hair was all over the pillow, but still managing to frame his elfin like face. Max wondered why Draciel opted to look younger than the other sacred spirits, even though Draciel was the oldest. Max sighed again. Draciel, always the one full of mysteries. Of course, what would a person expect from an old (like thousands of years old) sacred spirit. It's a sure thing they'd have secrets. And even though Max was Draciel's master, there's more than a whole lot Max didn't know about Draciel.

"Hey Max? Are you awake, yet?" A quiet voice said from outside the door. Max could have shouted for joy. Rei had come to save him.

"Rei! Help me!" Max cried out, once again trying to get out of Draciel's vice grip. "Rei!"

"Uh...are you alright Max?" Rei sounded concerned. 

"Just get in here and help me!" Max shouted. The doorknob moved, but the door itself didn't open.

"The door's locked. I-" Rei was cut short by someone else. Then, a flash of light went through the door and there stood Drigger in human form. He looked ready for a fight, but when he saw Max with Draciel around him, Drigger relaxed and chuckled.

"Ack! Drigger help me! He won't let go!" Max said. Drigger just opened the door for his own master, and then walked over to Draciel's side. Max gave Rei a sheepish look and explained, "Draciel get uncomfortable in places he's not used to, so he usually seeks out familiar company."

"Ah...I see." Rei said trying not to smile. Max blushed furiously. Bad enough that he was caught in this predicament, but it was Rei who caught him like this. He looked at Drigger standing beside the bed. The earth-type spirit was staring at Draciel in deep thought. Max cleared his throat to snap Drigger out of his thoughts. 

"Well, the only thing that would probably snap him awake is if we poured hot water on him." Drigger said. "At least that's how we used to wake him."

"Eh?" Both Max and Rei blinked and stared at Drigger. 

"We, Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and I, used to all live together in the same limbo. As sacred spirits, I mean." Drigger explained. "Now, we should really get that hot water. I believe Byakko-sama and Genbu-sama will be here soon."

********************************

An hour later, Rei and Max entered the training room. Takao and Hikaru were already there, working on some kendo katas (1). Max and Rei took themselves on the floor mat and sparred with each other. They practiced until a lesser monk came into the room and told them that it was time for lunch. They left for the dining room enthusiastically, finding Kai already in there being served. 

"Heya, Kai!" Takao greeted taking a seat next to him. Kai merely nodded and went back to his food. Not discourage, Takao continued to talk to Kai. "So, how are you today?" 

"Fine"

"Where were you this morning?" 

"None of your business."

"How come you weren't training with us?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why are you so aloof?"

"I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why? Why? Why? Why?! WHY?!" That last one came out as a shout. Kai didn't even stop eating and only answered detachedly.

"Because, because, because, because, because." Kai then leveled his gaze at Takao. "Anymore questions?"

Max looked at Rei, grinning. He leaned over his seat and whispered something to Rei. Rei looked at Takao and then at Kai and then back to Takao again. Rei turned back to Max and raised an eyebrow. Max nodded vehemently and giggled. Rei looked at Takao and Kai once again, and chuckled, but neither Takao, who was pouting at Kai, nor Kai himself, who was glowering at Takao, noticed.

"Hmph. Fine be that way." Takao went back to his food, thinking, _'Why do I even try? What a jerk! Grr...and why's he getting into my skin so much? Argh, I should eat. Mr. Sourpants is making me mad, and I get hungry when I get mad.'_

*Anything makes you hungry.* Came from Dragoon.

__

'I resent that remark.'

*Nope, you resemble it.*

__

'Dragoon!!!'

Takao only heard Dragoon's chuckle and concentrated on his food, picking at it with much fervor. Even his own spirit was against him. Then Takao looked up from his food, smiling evilly. Oh, yes...Takao was scheming...

"Takao...?" Hikaru waved his hand around Takao's face. 

Max had also noticed the look on his friend's face and started to get worried. "'Ello? Anyone there? Then again, I'm sure nothing's really up there but air."

"Hey! I heard that."

"Oh good. You were spacing out, and the look in your face told me you were scheming."

"Scheming? What are you talking about?"

Before Max had a chance to respond, the door opened to reveal a lesser monk. He gave Takao a small piece of paper and quickly left. Takao read over the paper and gave it to Max. 

"Hmm, so all the Shitennou are finally in the castle." Max said, handing the paper to Rei. 

"They arrived this morning?" Rei asked, reading the paper. He handed it to Kai after he was done. 

"It seems." Takao said. "Well, we better finish our lunch. It says after we're done."

"Yea, so hurry up Takao." Max chuckled. Rei smiled and they finished their meals silently. 

*************************************

Mao felt anxious to see Rei again. It had only been a couple of weeks since they've seen each other, but it felt like years to Mao. Rai sat on her left side, she felt him also restless, shifting positions every couple seconds or so.

"Be patient." Genbu's voice said. His calm air soothed Mao a bit. Rai was still restless. "They'll be here soon."

Mao looked around the room. Seiryuu and Suzaku sat in the corner, whispering to each other. Byakko was perched on a windowsill, looking out. Genbu sat in the couch facing Mao and Rai's seat. There was something unnerving about sitting in a room with four very powerful gods. Maybe it was just Mao, or maybe the fact that those powerful gods in the room could kill you with just a glare.

The knock on the door startled Mao out of her thoughts. Genbu calmly stood up to open the door. First to enter was Max, followed by Takao, then Rei and last was Kai. Hikaru was not with them. 

"Ah, finally." Seiryuu spoke. He motioned for the boys to sit down. They did so, taking their places next to their own masters (Takao and Kai had to sit next to each other since Suzaku and Sieryuu were already sitting together). "Well, I take it everyone knows of the certain events that have been happening."

The others nodded and Seiryuu continued. "After Dizzara, Amaterasu-sama's sacred spirit, briefed us of what exactly Amaterasu-sama wants us to do, we, the Shittennou have come to a decision."

"Hold on." Takao spoke up. "What exactly _is_ going on? I mean, we know about the stuff happening in Ryukku and the demons and stuff, but it seems like there seems to be more."

Seiryuu smiled and nodded. "You are right, that is why all of us are here. We would like to send you to Ryukku to investigate why the demon barrier is down, but we also need to send you off to investigate in the Asota Empire. We have heard several rumors that the Asota Empire might have one of the sacred items of the gods."

A collective surprised expression came from around the mortals of the room. Having a sacred item of the gods could make an empire so powerful, they could conquer the world. It would cause big trouble if it fell in the wrong hands, and the Asota Empire wasn't exactly what one would call good.

"And so what are going to do about this?" Kai asked.

"We," Seiryuu said eyeing all the Chosen around the room. "We, of the Shittennou shall send two Chosen to Ryukku and two Chosen to Reingrin, the capital of the Asota Empire."

Takao stood up with a grin. "All right, let's go. I'll take Max."

Seiryuu smiled and shook his head. "No, Takao, we have already chosen as to who will go to who. Rei and Max shall go to Ryukku with Mao and Rai. And so you and Kai will go to Reingrin."

Takao looked at Seiryuu in horror. Then at Kai, who had an impassive face. He looked back at his lord again, opening his mouth to protest, but Seiryuu gave him a look that said his decision would not be changed. Sighing Takao resigned himself to sulking in his seat. (A/N: ^_^ Takao so cute pouting!)

"So when should we move?" Rei asked.

"You shall need to be ready by the day after tomorrow." Byakko spoke up. "We are also waiting for more news, so until then we shall stay here and the day after tomorrow, you shall begin your journey."

Then Max spoke up, "So what do exactly do after we investigate or find something out?"

"Well," Genbu started. "The Shittennou shall be here as long as necessary, so if you do find something out, you must go back here and report to us. Then we shall decide on what to do, yet again."

The knock on the door disrupted everyone from their thoughts. When the door opened, Kyojyu with Hikaru entered the room. 

"And I forgot to tell you." Seiryuu addressed the sulking Takao and the impassive Kai. "They shall be traveling with you."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: -_-;; I know I cut it off at a bad part. I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm totally sorry that was long, I have thousands of reason, but I'm sure no one really cares, so yea...

Blood: She has been very lazy.

Ishuca: That's not a very nice thing to say. You should apologize, Blood.

DZ: But it's the truth, so I don't really mind. Eheh...yea, so Max, do you get the situation now?

Max: I think so...but why is Rapunzel a guy?

DZ: I went over that already! Argh, I'm just going to make you read the manga. Anyways, thanks to: 

Obsidian Obscurity: I love your fics too!

Chibi-chan: Kai will be nice soon...I think ^^U

blank #1: *blushes* Ah thank you! Well now it has 13, so that's an improvement.

Shadow Shi13: I shall continue, as you wish. ^_^

blank #2: Thanks!

Max: Lookie, 5 reviews for chapter 5.

Rei: Nice observation.

DZ: Anyways, um, ok, I know Rei and Rai are very close, so I might mix it up sometimes. I'll be very watchful around those scenes.

Rei: I'll help!

Max: Me too!

Takao: Same here.

Kyojyu: I guess I'm in too.

Kai:...

DZ: *sweatdrop* Mmk... Uh, oh yea, I soon as I find the files I need look out for a new series from me and two one shots (they're all Beyblade ^^). Um...yea, ok. Ciao!


End file.
